Not an Aspirin
by noman ulysses
Summary: Logan has to take care of James wwhen he is having a migraine. SLASH. Rated M for smut.


It was Saturday night, and the boys' apartment was almost empty of people. Well, almost. Kendall, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight had all gone out to the movies. James, however, had a migraine, and Logan had volunteered to stay home with his boyfriend.

Logan crept into James's room ever so quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible. "Hey, baby." he whispered. It was hard to see where he was going in the dark, but he knew James was sensitive to sound and light. "How you feeling?"

"I still feel like shit." James responded. "Same as I did twenty minutes ago. Or five minutes. I can't tell, I lose track of time easily."

"Would you like another aspirin?"

"No. They barely have any affect."

"Okay," said Logan. "Just try to sleep."

"I'll try."

Logan went into his room. He went over to his bookcase and found his medical books. _There must be something in here that will help James._ he thought. He flipped to the index to find the page about migraines. The first tactic of relief was medication. _Not enough time._ he thought. _James needs relief now._ The next technique was acupuncture. _No needles. James hates needles._ Then acupressure. _Massaging. James will love that._ Logan then brought the book and a flashlight (To read in the dark) to James's room.

"Hey, James." Logan said. "I'm gonna try something, alright?"

"Alright." James groaned.

Logan looked at the book. _Massage head as if you were shampooing your hair. _That was easy. Considering how often James did that to himself, Logan thought it would at leas t calm him down, if not help.

Logan placed his hands on James's head and began to rub. He loved the feel of James's smooth, silky hair between his fingers. Logan rubbed all over, especially around the back of his head and neck, knowing that's where he himself liked it when he had a headache.

"Any better?" he asked after a few minutes of rubbing.

"A little." James said.

Logan read the next massage technique. _Place your thumbs underneath the base of the skull on either side of the spinal column. Tilt head back slightly and press upward for 2 minutes while breathing deeply. _Logan did as instructed and told James what to do as well.

"Better?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." James said. "But it still hurts."

Logan looked at the next page. It wasn't about acupressure. Its topic surprised Logan. The title read _Relief by Orgasm_. Logan quickly read the paragraph. It said that orgasms sometimes _caused_ something called coital headaches, but also sometimes offered relief. Considering that James had never complained about headaches after sex before, Logan decided to try it.

"New plan." Logan said. "James, get naked."

"What?" James asked.

"Just do it."

So James began to strip. He took of his shirt, revealing his tan, sculpted muscles. He removed his pants and boxers, kicking them aside. He stood there in his naked glory. While he had stripped, Logan had done the same.

"Are we gonna fuck?" James asked.

Logan chuckled. James was always so blunt. Instead of answering, Logan leaned in and connected their lips. They began to kiss passionately. Logan licked James's lips, and he granted entrance. There was a brief fight of their tongues for dominance, but Logan quickly one, due to James's handicap. His tongue mapped out James's mouth, finding all the spots that drove him crazy. He grasped James's Muscular butt and ground their hips together, eliciting moans of pleasure from both parties.

Logan eventually pulled away, placing his lips on James's neck and sucking. He bit down. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make a bruise and make James whimper. He then kissed the mark that he left and started to move south.

Logan kissed all over his chest, licking and nibbling all over James's pecs. Logan sucked one of the nipples into his mouth, licking and nibbling until it became hard, all the while tweaking the other. He then switched the treatment.

Logan continued to kiss downward. He licked along each of James's six pack abs. His tongue dipped into his navel. Logan licked down James's happy trail until he was staring at his long, erect cock. He grasped it and gave an experimental tug. James moaned loudly in pleasure. Logan began stroke it roughly from balls to head while fondling his testicles with the other. Logan latched his mouth onto the tip and began to suck harshly. His tongue was at the places that his fingers weren't. His teeth grazed the vein on the underside of James's erection.

"_Fuck_, Logan." James moaned.

Logan pulled off, and James almost cried. Logan put his fingers to James's mouth. "Get them nice and wet." he said. James did as he was told. Logan pulled out his fingers and trailed them down to his own hole. He pushed them in and ignored the pain, knowing the pleasure he would receive and the relief that would be given to James. When he was ready, he sat himself down on James.

"_Fuck_, Logie." moaned James. "Mmmmm, nice and tight."

Logan moaned in response. He stood up and slammed himself back down. James's penis hit Logan's prostate dead on. The both moaned loudly, James's brain too overloaded with pleasure to register his headache. Logan continued to ride James's cock fast and hard, bringing both of them closer to oblivion. James came deep within Logan, and after feeling James's warm seed filling him, Logan did the same, spilling his genes all over James's and his abs.

The two lied in each others arms, panting and relishing the moment. James licked Logan's come off his abs, then smearing the come off his own abs onto his fingers and sucking them into his mouth. Logan then got up.

"Put on clothes." he said. "The others will be back soon."

"Okay." replied James. "Thank you for helping me with my headache."

"Anytime." said Logan, and he smiled.

"Now I want to have migraines a little more often." he said.


End file.
